The purpose of this research is to analyze the early twentieth century crusade to prevent tuberculosis (TB) in at-risk children. These youths were removed from their homes and placed in special institutions whose primary mission was to thwart the disease from finding new victims. There are hints that nurses were very involved in this movement, but their role has never been explicated. This study will provide insight into the form and substance of nurses' work early in the twentieth century as well as the seeds of current nursing values, beliefs, and practices. Findings may also provide a better understanding of the origins of current notions of infectious disease prevention. Better differentiation is needed between policies which have political or social appeal and those that genuinely influence the health of the public. The ways in which earlier generations strove to institute mechanisms designed to prevent the spread of infectious diseases may facilitate the construction of meaningful contemporary health policy.